


destiny or accident

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cafe AU, Fluff, M/M, Meeting Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Steve is an artist and Tony is a businessman. After drifting apart several years ago they meet each other once again in a wonderful coffee shop.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 46





	destiny or accident

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it. Please leave comments.

Steve found his way back to Brooklyn after traveling around the world for his art for many years. He didn’t know why he was back in town. Maybe he missed home. Maybe he missed the way the town welcomed him back with its shouts and calls. The smells from the bakeries escaping through the air, wrapping him in a hug. He walked into his favorite coffee shop looking for a quiet place to draw, just a quiet place to think. He looked around hoping that he would see the one person he always loved would have been here. Maybe the reason he was back here was that he missed him. 

“Pepper tell the school I will be there in fifteen minutes. I am going to stop for coffee first. Then I will pick Peter up. Thanks, Pep.” Tony hung up the phone feeling the exhaustion escape over him. He really needed a pick me up fast. Peter was once again sick with a stomach bug. His five-year-old son had the weakest immune system of any kid. The poor thing was most likely bawling his eyes out. Ten minutes and daddy will be there, Tony thought. “Hi, can I get a large black coffee with a hint of sugar. Thanks, and keep the change.” 

Steve froze at his seat when he heard the voice of his ex-boyfriend. He slowly turned in his chair to see Tony. Tony looked the same except for the gray in his hair and the business suit he was wearing. Steve never thought he would see Tony as the businessman his father wanted him to be. Tony was more of the man in ripped jeans and a band tee with oil stains all of it. The man that was standing in front of him he didn’t know but he did. He did want to get to know this man. He stood up and slowly walked over. 

Tony typed away on his phone trying to make sure everything was running smoothly with his company. Honestly, he should just retire. Maybe get back to what he loved. Tony was shaken out of his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder. “Please no autographs today.” Tony turned around and he was taken aback by the sight in front of him. “Oh, I don’t want an autograph. I just wanted to say hi.” Tony just stared in awed. Steve looked wonderful. His hair was much longer and had a full beard. He definitely embodied the idea of a starving artist looked. The silence between became not awkward but more familiar. 

“Steve.” Steve snaked around Tony to grab his coffee and leave. That was what he wanted to do was to say hi one last time. “Well, it was nice seeing you, Tony.” Steve turned to leave even though deep down he wanted to stay right there forever. 

“Wait don’t go.” Steve turned around to find the Tony he remembered so many years ago. Only a few knew Tony without all of his masks and his walls were down. Steve just wondered if he was still one of those people. “I mean, hi Steve. How are you?” Tony had a dust of pink on his cheeks. He looked away trying to gain back some dignity which just made Steve smile. “Would you like to come sit with me?” Tony shook his head, yes but then his eyes got really wide. He was no longer a twenty-one-year-old college kid, he was a fledge adult with responsibilities. What would a few minutes hurt? “I just have a quick phone call to make.” 

Tony went over to the corner and dialed Pepper’s number hoping she wasn’t too busy. Then on the third rang she picked up. “Thank god, you are my lifesaver.” 

“Something wrong at Peter’s school?”

“No, I haven’t even made it to his school yet. I was wondering if you could do me a big favor and pick him up for me.” 

“Tony, you know I would love to pick up my nephew, but I have four meetings today now because you were supposed to have those meetings. Can I ask why you won’t pick up your sick son?” 

Tony huffed not really wanting to get into the details but knew Pepper would know he was lying if he tried. “Okay, I will ask Happy. The reason I can’t is that I ran into Steve Rogers.” The line went silent for a second. “You are telling me you ran into the Steve Rogers. The one that got away. Randomly on a Tuesday afternoon after not speaking to each other for ten years.” This made Tony laughed. Life was funny like that. 

Steve sat at the table doodling away once again waiting for Tony to get back. Something in him fluttered with excitement. He missed Tony very much. He missed all of the late-night talks and their inside jokes. If it wasn’t for Steve's wonderful opportunity he got to study in Italy, which he doesn’t regret, he would have married Tony in a heartbeat. Life doesn’t always work out as plan. “What are you drawing?” Tony was back and sat down across from him like not a day had gone by. Steve turned the notebook towards him to show a drawing of the empire skyline. “This is beautiful. Wasn’t that our apartment.” Steve looked at where Tony was pointing. “Yeah, I must have drawn it on instinct.” Tony ran a gentle finger along the photo remembering how lovely those days were, but he wouldn’t change anything. 

Steve closed his notebook and tucked it into his bag not wanting Tony to find some of his other drawings. Others were a little more personal. “So, how is life? I think I read somewhere you took over your dad’s company. Never saw that.” Steve chuckles. Tony shrugged with a slight smile. “Yeah, I took over the company about five years ago after my son was born.” Steve’s eyes got really wide and coughed on his drink. Tony has a kid. 

“You have a son?” Tony took out his phone and found a recent photo of a toothy grinned Peter. “Yeah, he’s five and my whole world.” Steve looked at the photo and saw Tony all over this kid. He just knew he was going to be a great man like his father. “He is such a cute kid. You and your wife should be proud of him.” Steve saw slight sadness cross Tony’s face. “I actually don’t have a wife. I was dating a lovely woman and then we got pregnant. Then the night Peter was born she died from a brain hemorrhage. So, it’s just been me and the kid.” 

“I’m sorry, Tony” 

Tony waved him off. “It’s fine. Both of us are very happy. We go and visit her every year on her birthday. It’s wonderful. But enough about me and my sad life. How’s yours? You know I have several of your painting on my walls at home. They are amazing, Steve. I always knew you could do.” Like it was second nature Tony placed his hand on top of Steve’s. Steve didn’t move. It actually felt nice. “I’ve been all around the world study different art techniques. Being back here doesn’t compare to anywhere else. My life hasn’t really felt complete.” 

Tony gulped knowing actually what Steve meant. He hadn’t felt complete since there last night together either. Yeah, he had Peter which he loved very much but there was a hole in his heart that only one man could fix. “Steve, do you ever wish life was different?” Steve removed his had to put in his lap and looked out the window. Was he going, to tell the truth or give Tony an excuse? “Tony doesn’t take this the wrong way. I don’t wish for my life to be different.” Tony was taken aback. He didn’t expect that. “But I do wish one thing. I wish you were there with me the whole time. I wonder if the universe knew we were ready to find each other again. At the right time.” 

Tony let out the breath he was holding. He agreed with everything. Deep down his heart was missing Steve too without him knowing. Tony grabbed the front of Steve’s shirt pulling him closer for a kiss. This was what he was missing in his life. 

“Would you maybe like to get dinner tonight?” Steve grabbed a pen and a piece of paper to write his number down. “Yeah, I would love to. Here’s my number.” Tony picked it up and laughed. “This is the same number you had twenty years ago. I still have it.”


End file.
